The New FCKED UP World
by Yura-Tori-Kiosure
Summary: Axel, Roxas & Friends now live in this new world defending themselves from the Exterminators On the other hand, Axel says that he only thinks of Roxas as his best friend....will that stay the same? Rated M for Language & AKUROKU, MARUVEX LEMON Later
1. Chapter 1

When in doubt, know your way out…that analogy counts for everything in my lifetime. Ever since the humans discovered the portal to the World of the UnNatural, where our kind lives, it's gone…let's just say a bit icky. It turns out that **OUR KIND EATS HUMANS**! Isn't that hilarious…hehe…

Before you start hitting your heads on the wall asking what 'The UnNatural' are, I'll tell you. We are basically the things that humans made up in life. Such as the basics, Vampires, Werewolves, Demigods, Demons, Animal Demons, Half Human Half Animal, etc. etc… but that's not the worst part…the more humans that are around us, the more hungrier we get, and the more hungrier we get….BUH BYE HUMANS….

"THAT'S FUCKING MESSED UP!" I screamed out the thought that I was thinking, I was expecting a verbal response back but all I heard was an echo, and grunts from my friends…that are humans.

"Will you shut it?! The Exterminators might find us!"

But some of them are demons. That was my best friend Roxas, yeah a weird name for him I know! But ever since what happened with the portal thing, he wanted to change his name. We may have our differences, but he's my best friend and always will be! I smiled at all the past events we had, and then woke up by the sounds of screaming.

"**AXEL!**"

"WHA- ROXAS!!"

I woke up to the sight of my best friend being picked up by the '**Exterminators**'.

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

My friend Marluxia screamed.

"It's no use!"

"I didn't want to do this…but you leave me no choice!"

I bought out my chakrams, Eternal Flames; they had this power that bought down anything in their way.

"AWAKIN! ETERNAL FLAMES!"

I jumped and did 2 perfect clean cuts through the machine. I grabbed Roxas tightly and landed back down.

"Is he ok?"

Our fourth member of the group asked. His name was Vexen. Yeah your probably thinking 'What retarded names!!!' They're not! There are code names so for when were traveling and we see survivors we use them and fro battling we also use them, but sometimes they're like are real names now.

"Yeah, he's fine." I said.

"Let me check his wounds."Marluxia took him away from me.

Out of the few years we've been living with each other and surviving the **Exterminators**, I discovered that Marluxia has feelings for Roxas. He was strong, able to protect himself and had an independent role in life. I also noticed that every time Roxas dropped something on the floor while traveling and bent over, Marluxia would get…"EXCITED" as in hard. He totally wanted to fuck my best friend! WHAT THE FUCK MAN! WHAT THE FUCK!?

"He's fine. Just a bruise on each side of him from the grip that thing had."

I looked to where it was. It was sliced right in the middle all the way down. I found that awesome man! I looked back to see Marluxia about to kiss Roxas on the neck….


	2. Chapter 2

"OH NO!"

"What?"

He looked up and my foot ended up kicking his face and made him go flying across the floor. When he stopped; he grabbed his face, winced in pain and screamed.

"Hehe…opps!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR AXEL?!"

"QUIT THINKING ABOUT FUCKING MY BEST FRIEND!"

Roxas' eyes opened, Marluxia didn't see it but I did.

"WHAT?? YOU'RE NOT FUCKING HIM!! SO WHY CAN'T I?!"

"Guys! Quit fighting please!"

Vexen made an experiment so he would be able to talk to someone. He called his experiment Akira. She is the one we try to protect the most since she's so weak.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Marluxia yelled at them. Akira started crying.

"It's ok Ak-

"I WOULDN'T FUCK HIM IF HE WAS THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND I WANT TO KEEP IN THAT WAY!"

Roxas got teary eyed.

What have I done?

When I thought he was going to hit me and say he somehow had feelings for me, he instead walked up to Akira and hugged her.

"It's ok! They're just being stupid boys and fighting about something they shouldn't be fighting about."

He death glared both of us, sending chills down our backs. He looked back and they both ended up giggling with tears in their eyes.

"Hehe! Umm, Roxas?"

"Yes Akira?"

"What does fuck mean?"

Roxas just froze at that question. SUDDENLY VEXEN wanted to act cute and he joined in.

"Yeah what does it mean? Marluxia can you tell us? You say it all the time!"

All of our faces turned to a BRIGHT GLOWING RED when they asked those questions.

"We'll…Uhh-

"I'll tell you guys when you're older ok?"

They pouted, but then nodded ok. Nice save Roxas!

"Ok you guys go get our stuff; we need to find a new place now ok?"

"Ok!"

Right when the two of them left to get the supplies, he turned around furious at us.

"To let you know MARLUXIA! I'M STRAIGHT!"

"WTF?!"

"……."


End file.
